Painful Pleasure
by Rumiko Chan
Summary: Nakago has his way with Tamahome, but is everything what it seems?


Disclaimer: I do not own FY. This is my second fic, please read and review. If you have something against YAOI you should leave now. Don't say I didn't warn you. Please enjoy.  
  
Painful Pleasure  
  
A loud cry of pain was heard throughout the temple walls but unfortunate for the one crying out the temple was empty.  
From the darkness around him a soft mocking chuckle was heard. He knew who it was but the thought didn't comfort him in the slightest.  
"I finally have you to myself Tamahome."  
The way he said the boy's name sent chills down his spine.  
"Let me go, you bastard! I've got better things to do than be a plaything to the likes of you."  
Tamahome struggled to free himself from his bonds but with every tug, his shackles tore into his flesh, causing him to cry out even more.  
The other kept mocking the younger man just to have him fight back, he liked the sound of his screams. Unfortunately for Tamahome, Nakago's torture didn't end there. Tamahome had been held captive for hours now and was quite tired of fighting, and it was obvious to Nakago.  
"You're not fighting back so much anymore." Nakago stated with that tone in his voice and that look on his face. He grinned a most evil grin as he approached Tamahome, coming uncomfortably close to Tamahome's face. He raised his hand, Tamahome flinched, preparing to be hit, but it never came. Instead, Nakago placed his hand gently on the other's cheek. He leaned in close and whispered in Tamahome's ear, "I know you despise me, but I know that you would enjoy this just to spite me wouldn't you?"  
Tamahome refused to grace Nakago with an answer, choosing instead to stare in disgust. Having no answer to his comment, Nakago was forced to interpret the other's answer.  
"Fine then."  
Drawing his sword and aiming it for Tamahome's abdomen.  
"We'll just have to agree on other terms, won't we?"  
Was Nakago's comment, as he started to slowly drive the sword into the blue haired boy's stomach. Tamahome let out a small groan as the sword bore itself into him. Trying hard to fight the new pain, Tamahome rethought his silence.  
"The bastard, he's right, I would enjoy him just for spite, but.Miaka, I couldn't betray her like that could I? If I don't he's going to kill me!"  
"Stop! I hate you, but you're right, I would enjoy it."  
Nakago withdrew his sword, having not really wanted to kill him just yet. The sword had only embedded itself an inch and a half or so, enough to change his mind though.  
"You're right, you're right, as much as I hate you I could still find pleasure in that." Tamahome knew he would regret every word that spewed from his mouth, and yet, there was more to it than that.  
"You almost sound sincere Tamahome, we will just have to try and see, won't we?"  
Nakago grabbed Tamahome's chin and kissed him violently; finally this boy was his. Tamahome, having been caught by surprise, reacted by doing what his body and experience told him to do, to kiss back. He tried very hard to remember Miaka, remember his feelings for her, but it all slipped away as his body responded to the new found pleasure in more obvious ways.  
The taste of his lips was like nothing else; it was sweet yet his overwhelming power could be felt within it as well.  
Nakago came up for a breath with a smile on his face, he hadn't expected Tamahome to glue in so easily, this only encouraged him more. Tamahome felt different all of a sudden, which he soon found out to have been caused by his symbol's activation. He could feel the power surging through his body.  
In a quick step or two, Nakago had placed himself behind Tamahome and hard started caressing his neck ever so gently; such kisses sent waves of ecstasy down his spine and right to his groin. The beautiful blue haired boy let out a moan of pleasure as the blondes' lips moved to his earlobe and back down his neck.  
Nakago knew that he was pushing Tamahome's limits and that aroused him even more. The beautiful blonde changed his position and moved to Tamahome's front, running his hands across his chest. With his finger he traced his symbol on the boy, claiming him for his own. With the finishing stroke he placed a kiss. He kissed Tamahome's abdomen until he reached the tied waistband of his pants, with a quick tug he untied them and let them drop to the floor. The blue haired boy's expression changed to surprise as his thoughts raced through his head.  
*Oh god, what's he going to do to me?! He's not going to.*  
Just then Nakago's soft lips wrapped around Tamahome's hardening length, cutting off his thoughts. Tamahome's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the rush of pleasure from his groin connected to his brain. Carefully and skillfully Nakago's mouth teased the boy with a final flick of the tongue. Nakago returned himself to Tamahome's eye level.  
*Why did he stop? He knows I want more, he's going to torture me some more.*  
"Aren't you?" Tamahome blurted out the last part unexpectedly.  
"Aren't I what?.going to give you more?.or maybe you were worried about more torture?"  
Tamahome's eyes widened, Nakago could almost read him like a book, and it scared him.  
Nakago unhooked his whip from his belt and gave it a good crack. Nakago had a wonderful idea in his mind, it gave a healthy mix of pain and pleasure.  
He circled around Tamahome and took a few steps back, once, twice, three times he struck the boy. Tamahome winced, letting out a wail of anguish having been unprepared for the pain. Nakago moved in, soothing the stinging wounds with his kisses.  
*What's going on? Does he want me or want to kill me?*  
"Itai! Stop it! Make up your mind already!"  
Nakago grabbed a handful of Tamahome's hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck.  
"Oh, but I have, dear one." Nakago touched the wounds again, sending a burning sting down Tamahome's spine.  
"I have. I could've sworn that you were stronger than this though."  
Tamahome growled at the remark.  
"I'm not weak, you bastard, untie me and I'll show you a thing or two."  
Nakago caught Tamahome's innuendo before he did, causing him to chuckle.  
"So.you're giving in then?"  
"What?"  
That's when the thought hit him and that burning desire returned.  
"Yes.I mean no, no!"  
Nakago looked the boy in the face with narrowed eyes.  
"I thought so."  
Nakago took his cape off and wrapped it around Tamahome, then he untied his restraints. After the beatings he had endured for the last couple of hours his legs refused to work for him, so having no strength left he collapsed into Nakago's arms.  
*Come on Kishuku you're stronger than that, stand on your own*  
Nakago stood there holding his new plaything, letting him gather his strength.  
"You hate given in right? I won't have to tie you up again, will I?"  
Tamahome, through his shallow breaths managed a "Just stop with the whip."  
"Fine, but don't you forget who the prisoner here is?" Nakago placed his arm around the seishi's waist, helping him stand. Down the hall form where they were Nakago had prepared a living quarters having known that he would win. Walking over to the bed, he placed Tamahome down to rest.  
*I can't believe I gave in, now he knows I want him*  
Tamahome rolled over a bit to peek at Nakago undressing.  
*Should I help him, it's not like I have anything to hide?*  
Nakago wasn't facing Tamahome but somehow he knew what he was thinking. His position was deliberate, he wanted Tamahome to help him. Tamahome got up, and knelt behind the blond man, helping him untie and remove his bogu. Tamahome soon found out that wearing Nakago's armor was no easy task either. Under all that armor he wore a thin white shirt and matching pants that obviously didn't conceal much.  
All Tamahome could think of was how he wanted to touch him and pleasure him in ways only a man could. Just as Tamahome touched Nakago's thigh his hand was slapped away and he was pinned to the floor.  
"Did I say you could touch me? You're the prisoner remember? That makes you the uke one and me the seme one, wakarimashita?"  
"Uke?! I thought you said I wasn't weak."  
"Unfortunate for you."  
With Nakago's strength it was no problem for him to throw his soon to be lover onto the bed again, climbing on after him.  
Nakago pinned him to the bed and his mouth sought out the others. The kiss was bruising so to even it out Nakago pushed his velvet tongue into Tamahome's mouth. Nakago rocked his hips against Tamahome's, teasing him with the bulge of his pants. Nakago pulled the covering off his lover so as to view him in all his glory. The wound on Tamahome's abdomen hadn't been so bad for it had stopped bleeding a bit. Nakago moved his attention to it, he licked at it, tasting the boy's blood, knowing that it all belonged to him now. Before Tamahome knew it, he was tied down again.  
"Hey, what the.why are you tying me up again, that's not fair!"  
Tamahome struggled to free himself but couldn't muster up the strength to do so.  
Nakago stood to remove what was left of his clothing then positioned himself on top of Tamahome, letting some of his weight rest on the boy's thighs. Leaning in close he whispered, "You know it's too late to turn back now, right?"  
"Just don't hurt me too badly that I won't be able to return to my so- called 'normal life', ok?"  
"I suppose I could trade your pain for pleasure on two conditions."  
"What might those be?"  
"Is this your first time? And you will enjoy this.or else."  
"No, and do I have any other choice?"  
"Really? Who? And no."  
"None of your Hotohori business."  
"I knew it all along, good at least you're not a novice, 'cause I wasn't planning on making this easy for you."  
This time he was going to go all the way and nothing was going to stop him.  
Nakago took Tamahome's face in his hands and kissed him softly, running his hands down to the seishi's chest. His hand stopped every so often to make symbols or tease, whichever. The blonde's kisses stopped abruptly, causing the blue-haired one to whine a little. Tamahome looked his rival right in the eyes, giving him a look that just craved for more. Nakago grinned knowing exactly what his lover wanted. With his knee he separated Tamahome's legs, moving down a bit he began to stroke the seishi's inner thighs ever so gently. The extremes of Nakago's touch were too much for him, causing him to shudder. Tamahome was amazed at Nakago's ability to be so cruel and still know how to give him pleasure.  
Nakago judging that Tamahome might be ready, "gently" pushed a finger or two into Tamahome's almost virginal ass, his quick action caused Tamahome to yelp and try to arch his back. A bit more gently this time, he pushed a third digit in. Tamahome arched his back letting his spine absorb the shock of the thrusts, he still wanted more though.  
Nakago slowly pulled his skilled digits out, replacing them quickly with the head of his manhood, Tamahome relaxed yet braced himself at the same time preparing for the pain the pleasure accompanied. It took little force on Nakago's part to completely violate the boy, but with that one thrust everything was truly his, mind, body, and soul. Under his breath Nakago whispered, "You're mine seishi, mine."  
Nakago decided that since the boy showed no resistance he would untie him. Tamahome put his arm around the older man's waist and his hand on Nakago's back, he wanted to kiss him some more, feel that silver tongue of his on his lips. Tamahome wrapped his legs around the blond, giving him easier access. As much as Tamahome despised Nakago, he had always had a certain desire for him, wondering what it really was really like to sleep with the enemy, now he was finding out.  
He hadn't thought that he would enjoy it so much though, but he did enjoy the embrace of the beautiful man dominating him. Tamahome soon realized that other than the enemy part the feeling he felt around Nakago were almost the same as the ones he felt around the emperor.  
*Oh god! I think I'm enjoying this a little too much. I think I might be falling in love with this murderous bastard.*  
"What's on your mind, Tama-koi?"  
*Those words almost sounded cute*  
"How I'm enjoying this even without your threats."  
That comment made Nakago violate Tamahome's ass a bit more violently than was preferred, but no matter, he wasn't on the receiving end.  
Nakago's thrusts grew slightly more violent but Tamahome could take it, after all, he's been through worse. Faster and Faster until finally he couldn't take it anymore, releasing his seed into his lover, if that wasn't marking territory he didn't know what was, surely the others would know as soon as Tamahome returned. Nakago, having spent his all his essence pulled out and collapsed beside his lover.  
Tamahome didn't know what to do, this would have been like the perfect chance to kill his rival and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
*You fool, letting me see you so weak and frail, I should kill you now, but I can't, I almost respect you.*  
"Aarrg, how can you be so cruel, then change your style so quickly, I don't understand!"  
"Fast learner, admit it you liked it.all of it. It would have been even better had I not given in to your strengths."  
Nakago rolled onto his side so he could look his koibito in the eyes. Nakago brushed Tamahome's hair out of his face and smiled.  
"You had fun, and you know very well that I could have killed you a long time ago, but I spared you because where would the fun be if my plaything disappeared suddenly?"  
Nakago laughed that last part out as he pulled his koi closer.  
"One of us will have to die eventually, but now is not that time."  
The two men held onto each other for what seemed like hours, eventually they fell asleep. By the time Tamahome woke up again Nakago was gone having abandoned him for another day.  
Tamahome looked around the room and spotted a neatly folded pile of clothing with a note that read:  
Oni,  
These are for you, thank you for showing me your true  
feelings, I'll never forget.  
  
Kokoro  
  
Tamahome looked at the black silken cloth for a while but as soon as he touched the fabric, the room became dull and blurry.  
Tamahome's eyes flew open as he jerked his head up. He tried to move but for some reason he was being held back. Tamahome looked around the room he was in and looked at the chains around his wrists and ankles. He thought to himself.  
*What the hell? What's going on? Where am I?*  
Tamahome suddenly heard a voice from behind him.  
"So you're finally awake."  
Tamahome's eyes widened as the figure talking to him took form.  
"Nakago!?"  
  
Owari 


End file.
